Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire. Opening/Arriving in Australia with Mystery Inc. (Somewhere in Australia we see an outback and then to a mountain called Vampire Rock and we see lights and a stage and we see a man with an old man looking at the stage) Aboriginal Man: A little to the left. Little more. Perfect. Old Man: Daniel, this concert is not a good idea. Daniel Iliwara: Relax, grandfather. Everything will be fine. Come on, we're ready for Matt Marvelous' sound check. You'll love him. Old Man: Well, I don't know. (On the stage there is a Aboriginal man with magenta clothing and shades with a yellow guitar) Daniel Iliwara: Rock our world, Matt! Matt Marvelous: Oh, okay. (He plays the guitar softly) Old Man: Matt Marvelous? Well, I can barely hear him. Daniel Iliwara: Just wait. (Matt plays softly but know loud like rock n roll) See? This guy rocks. Old Man: Well, if you say so. Daniel Iliwara: If he didn't rock, this guy wouldn't be a finalist in the contest. (Matt plays loud suddenly a white tornado appears above Matt while Daniel is rock n roll mimics) Old Man: Oh no, Daniel. Daniel Iliwara: What the? (A tornado appears big while a enormous white muscular Vampire appears roaring and the three other vampires while Matt was petrified) Matt Marvelous: What's going on? Old Man: Incredible. (The vampires formed around in circles capturing Matt and taking him up) Matt Marvelous: Let me go! (Daniel and his grandfather watch horribly scared as Daniel ran up to the stage and sees Matt Marvelous getting up to a gigantic vampire and it disappeared with stage empty as a banner falls and Daniel's grandfather appears onstage his face appears extreme closeup) Old Man: The vampire legend is true. (The movie fades to black. Later, a storm appears at an ocean, and a title reads "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire" and we see a ship with bats flying out from the the ship with Scooby-Doo! Where are You? playing) (The gang is now walking around the ship looking for clues as ghost watches them behind while the scenes are reenactments of the song) (Later by morning the ship sails smoothly in the morning) - Ash Ketchum: Wow, what a view! Serena: It's beautiful! - - - - - (Later, in Australia we see Ash and his friends and Scooby and the gang seeing Australia) Max: I can't believe we are in Australia. Ash Ketchum: It will be our best vacation. Serena: And being in Australia will be our best date, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know. I just love the Australian food, and not to mention Bondi Beach. Misty: Oh yeah, Bondi Beach. The waves, the sand, the volleyballs. Brock: Not to mention the girls on the beach. Ash Ketchum: I can't wait for the best thing in Australia, guys. Max: What is it? Ash Ketchum: It's a surprise. Max: When do we see it? Ash Ketchum: You'll see. Fred Jones: Wow, we're finally in Australia. Daphne Blake: This is gonna be the best vacation ever. And with Ash and his friends here. Scooby-Doo: Ruh-huh. (Later, the ship appears at the dock) Fred Jones: And no vacation would be complete without the Mystery Machine. (The crane slowly drops the Mystery Machine on to the dock and later, they drove on a road in Australia) - - - - Bondi Beach/Exploring the Outback - - - Daphne Blake: Wow. Fred Jones: What is it, Daphne? Daphne Blake: I finally found what I've been looking for. Bondi Beach. (Later the sign says Bondi Beach and the beach was filled with people May: The ocean! Let's go swimming! (She takes her clothes off) Max: Hold on, May! Not right here! You can't change your clothes on the beach! May: Don't worry. Good grief, my bathing suit is under my clothes. Not bad. Great suit, huh? (Ash and Max look bewildered) Dawn: Wow! Serena: This'll be our best date on the beach, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, come on! (Later, the gang are at the beach while Shaggy, Pikachu and Scooby are surfing, Velma is reading, Daphne is relaxing, Ash, May, Max, Iris and Dawn are playing in the water and Fred, Brock, Cilan, and Clemont are cooking) Fred Jones: Lunch is served! Velma Dinkley: Be right there, Freddie. Fred Jones: Come on, gang! Everything is going to get cold. Ash Ketchum: All right. Let's eat. (Later Shaggy and Scooby are riding a surfboard) Shaggy Rogers: Let's catch this wave. I'm hungry. (Shaggy and Scooby catch the wave and unknown to them, a shark appears behind them) (Later, two lifeguards were walking as they saw Daphne putting on sunblock and looked romantically) Bondi Beach Lifeguard #1: What a sheila. Bondi Beach Lifeguard #2: I'll say, mate. (They looked at each other and walked towards Daphne and waving hello as Daphne puts on sunblock, later Fred looks at them with Daphne and furiously held his breath as his face turns bright red until he exhaled) Max: Gettin' jealous, Fred? Fred Jones: No, I'm not jealous! Brock: Yeah, right. You are. I just know it. (Later, Scooby and Shaggy are still surfing) Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Suddenly, a shark was right behind Scooby) Rikes! (Scooby and Shaggy screamed and jump to avoid getting eaten then jump off the surfboard and the shark ate the barbecue and scared the lifeguards while Daphne wasn't looking and see them gone as they are standing on the podium scared trying to scare the shark with an umbrella and the other's screaming at the shark) Max: What is that?! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Surprise! Ash's Friends: Huh? Ash Ketchum: We took you guys to Australia to see the music festival. Max: Cool, I wonder if the Hex Girls and the Bad Omens are going to be in that festival. The Bad Omens are my second favorite band, you know. May: Oh, Max, you need to stop thinking about wearing piercings, dying your hair color, wearing makeup or having a mohawk like the Bad Omens. Max: Come on, May. You always wanted to have an earring. May: Not until I'm a teenager. Tracey Sketchit: I love the Bad Omens. Serena: Going to the music festival will be our best date, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yes, it will. And there will be a another big surprise there. Serena: What sort of surprise? Ash Ketchum: Oh, you'll see when we get to Vampire Rock. Serena: Uh, okay. (Later, at Vampire Rock we see a guy with blonde hair and a middle-aged obese man on stage) Man: The rules of the contest are very simple. It's for unsigned bands, no one can enter more than once. And as I've told you again and again, each contestant only gets three minutes. Jasper Ridgeway: But the Bad Omens' best song lasts five. Man: Daniel and I have set the rules, and rules are rules, Jasper. Jasper Ridgeway: Cant you bend the rules a little? Especially for such an upstanding group of young people? (We see the Bad Omens on stage) King: This better be important. I've got things to pierce. Jack: '''I'm trying to find a new shade of eyeliner. (He puts a pencil mark under his right eyebrow while Queen blows a bubble which pops) '''Russell: '''You were saying? '''Jasper Ridgeway: '''Come on, Russell, now that Matt Marvelous is gone, it's obvious the Bad Omens are the best in the contest. Why not just declare us the winner now? '''Queen: '''Yeah. '''King: '''Obviously. '''Russell: '''Jasper, get out of my face, or the Bad Omens won't perform at all. '''Jasper Ridgeway: '''You're making a big mistake, Russell. I didn't have to come back here. Especially what happened to Wildwind last year. (He puts up a poster of Wildwind) But I am back. And I intend to have my group with this time. - (Later, the Mystery Machine is now on the road in the outback) - - - (Later, the gang are the outback and background music playing "Gonna go to the rock show") - - - - Arriving on Vampire Rock/Reuniting with the Hex Girls (Later, the gang are now traveling to a mountain with three holes) '''Daphne Blake:’ It's amazing that they're having a music festival way out here. (As they are driving everyone gasp) May: What is that mountain? Max: Do you know what it is, Velma? Velma Dinkley: There it is, Vampire Rock. - - Bonnie: What's "Vampire Rock?" Velma Dinkley: It says the locals call it Vampire Rock because they believe the Yowie Yahoo lives in the rock caves. Daphne Blake: The Yowie Yahoo? Velma Dinkley: An ancient Australian vampire. - - - (Daphne hears music) Daphne Blake: Hey, do you guys hear that? Max: I don't know. Fred Jones: Come on, gang. There must be somebody else around here. (They follow Fred while Velma takes a picture and then to the stage) This way. Ash Ketchum: That music sounds familiar... (It was the Hex Girls playing "I'm a Hex Girl" while the gang is there listening) Daphne Blake: Hey, it's the Hex Girls! (Daphne grooves) Ash Ketchum: I can't believe it! We haven't seen the Hex Girls since we solved our mystery in Oakhaven, Massachusetts. (Flashback shows about the mystery from "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost", as the flashback ends) Brock: I know. We sure missed them. Serena: (excitedly) Oh, my gosh! Serena, May, Dawn, Iris and Bonnie: (excitedly, in unison) The Hex Girls?! (squeal in delight) Max: (excitedly) No way! Clemont: You know the Hex Girls? May: Of course we do. We are fans of the Hex Girls, Clemont. Shaggy: I knew those tunes sounded familiar. Ash Ketchum: Surprise again! Everyone: Huh? Bonnie: This is the surprise? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and I took you guys to Australia to go see the music festival, and meet the Hex Girls in person. I thought you girls and Max would see Thorn in person, too. And we'll see if the Bad Omens will be there. Serena: You took us to see the Hex Girls in person?! Oh, Ash, that is so sweet! (Serena hugs Ash) Thank you! Ash Ketchum: Anything for my girlfriend. (The Hex Girls stopped playing as the sound goes off and sees the gang and ran) Thorn: It is you! (Thorn shakes Fred's hand) Fred Jones: Boy, are we glad to see you. Dusk: What are you doing here? Daphne Blake: Well, we were on vacation. Fred Jones: And we thought checked out the Festival. Luna: Cool. We are opening the festival. May: By the way, Serena, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Bonnie and I are fans of yours, Thorn, Dusk and Luna. Max: Yeah, me too. Luna: Thanks, we appreciate that. Velma Dinkley: How long have you girls been here? Luna: A couple of days. Why? Velma Dinkley: Have you seen anything strange since you arrived? Dusk: Strange? Thorn: Like what? Shaggy Rogers: Like what? (Scooby does monster impersonations) Like, how about big, creepy, and, like, scary! Daniel Illiwara: I was wondering why the music stopped. Russell: We came to make sure you're alright. Luna: Of course we're all right. Dusk: Why wouldn't we be? Russell: Just checking. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends? Thorn: Yeah. Daniel and Russell, these are our friends from America, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy... Scooby-Doo: And Scooby-Doo. Russell: And what are your other friends' names? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My names Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Russell: G'day. Daniel Illiwara: Welcome. Max: Thank you. Russell: You're welcome. Daniel Illiwara: Sorry to interrupt. We're trying to clear up some trouble before the festival starts. Luna: What's going on? Russell: The finalists from our unsigned band contest are disappearing. Daphne Blake: Well, that's not good. (Shaggy and Scooby hide behind the girls) Shaggy Rogers: Like did you say... (laughs nervously) "disappeared"? Daniel Iliwara: The groups are bailing as quickly as they arrived. They hear that Matt Marvelous has been kidnapped and go from "g'day" to "goodbye". Fred Jones: Kidnapped? By who? Shaggy Rogers: Like by maybe big, creepy and like scary. Old Man: Vampire. Daniel, I warned you terrible things would happen. (He starts his car and drove off) Shaggy Rogers: Like who was that spooky old man? Daniel Iliwara: That was my grandfather, Malcolm Iliwara. Shaggy Rogers: Oh I meant spooky in a good way. (Daniel glares and Scooby hops on Shaggy's shoulder as Scooby laughs) Daniel Iliwara: You'll have to forgive him, he's very upset. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I understand. I'm pretty upset myself right now. Velma Dinkley: What did your grandfather mean by "terrible things"? Daniel Iliwara: The Yowie Yahoo. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. Like, you mean the vampire who lives in there. Iris: Oh, Shaggy, they're no such thing as vampires. What a little kid you are. Serena: (annoyed) Would you cut that "little kid" name-calling out, Iris? - - - - - Rehearsing for the festival/Meet the Bad Omens (On top of the mountains, three dingoes were up and howling then later at the bottom of the mountains, the gang are in rock star clothing playing their instruments while Ash and his friends watch) - - - - (Later a cart shows of Jasper and the Bad Omens) Max: '''Wow it's the Bad Omens! - - - - Splitting up at Jasper's trailer/"Get Away, Yeah!" - - (Later at Jasper's trailer where we see Fred, Velma, Daphne, Iris, Serena, and Tracey there) '''Daphne Blake: '''Jasper said he wasn't kidding when he said he was traveling in style. '''Fred Jones: '''We got to get a look inside. '''Daphne Blake: '''How are we gonna do that? '''Fred Jones: '''We need to lure him out. And I got a plan. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Fred. '''Fred Jones: '''Wait. This is brilliant. I'm gonna go off into those bushes and imitate of the wild Cuckoo bird. '''Velma Dinkley: '''But Fred. '''Fred Jones: '''Hold on, Velma. I'm on a roll. Now Daphne I want you disguise yourself as a Aboriginal medicine woman and... '''Velma Dinkley: '''Fred! '''Fred Jones: '''What? '''Velma Dinkley: Or we could just use the front door. Fred Jones: Or that. Iris: Oh Fred, you didn't knew that. Only a kid can't listen to his friends Serena: (in annoyance) If you don't stop that 'little kid' name-calling, Iris, you're gonna be sorry. - - - - - - (Everyone screams) Shaggy Rogers: I'm not really hungry! Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Pikachu: Pika! (The chase scene music is played "Get Away, yeah!" and they ran as fast they could) - - - - - (Later, the Bad Omens are now rehearsing while Scooby and Shaggy are still running) - - - Meet Two Skinny Dudes/Heading to Malcolm Illiwara's cabin - - - - - - Harry: What are really your names, kids? Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah. And this Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit:’’’ I'm Tracey. May: I'm May and this is my brother, Max. Dawn: I'm Dawn and this my partner, Piplup. Piplup: Piplup. Iris: I'm Iris and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Clemont: I'm Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie. Bonnie: And this is my cute Pokemon, Dedenne. Dedenne: Dedenne! - - - - - Daniel Iliwara: Not quite. We had some last minute entry. (Shaggy and Scooby act natural and start playing the harmonica and banjo horribly with the Gang acting natural, Ash and his friends looking embarrassed and Ash confused, and Harry and Barry confused then one of the banjo strings broke) Shaggy Rogers: Like (laughs) what do you think? Harry: Keep working on that. Ash Ketchum: I don't think they like it. - - - - - - - - - - Malcolm Iliwara: '''And who are these of yours? Are they friends of yours? '''Brock: '''My names Brock and I'm Pokémon breeder. ' - - - Who Do Voodoo/Hex Girls being captured (Later, at the festival we see The Hex Girls playing "Who Do Voodoo" while the gang are watching backstage) '''Clemont:' Man, now I see why you love the Hex Girls, Bonnie! They're sensational! Bonnie: Yeah, they are! Max: '''At least they are better than the Bad Omens. '''May: I wish I can be in their band. Serena: Me too. (Later, a tornado came down as the Yowie Yahoo and the three vampires are now flying with everyone screaming and scared) Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Bonnie: It's the Yowie Yahoo! Daphne Blake: There really is a Yowie Yahoo! (Velma takes a picture) (On the stage, the Hex Girls continue playing when the three vampires came around Thorn, Dusk, and Luna and making them feel scared, Luna tried to run away, but stopped by on of the vampires) Daniel Iliwara: No! Not now! (Then a vampire goes to Thorn) Thorn: Hey, what are you doing?! You're ruining our encore! (She hits the vampire with a guitar) Brock: They got the Hex Girls! Serena: Thorn! Dusk! Luna! No! Dawn: (angrily) NOW IT'S PERSONAL!! - - - Exploring inside Vampire Rock/Vampire Chase Daphne Blake: Fred! Velma! (sighs) - - - - Daphne Blake: You did it, Scooby! Misty: You defeated the Yowie Yahoo! - - - Wildwind Unmasked/Ending - - - - - - - Brock: Oh, I should've seen the resemblance! It was so obvious! It was just a projection. Ash Ketchum and Dawn: '''Projection? '''Pikachu: '''Pika? '''Brock: '''Yeah, Wildwind used some lights and 3d stuff to make it look like the real Yowie Yahoo. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wildwind? - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wildwind! '''Dawn: '''Why did you do this to us and to the bands? - - - - - - - - - '''Velma Dinkley: Does this mean what I think it means? May: We are going to sing at the festival! (Later at the festival with a large crowd, Daniel is on the microphone at the festival with the curtain closed) Daniel Iliwara: And now I would like to introduce the final act of this year's Vampire Rock Music Festival. But first, Did everyone had a good time?! (The crowd cheered) I said, DID EVERYONE HAD A GOOD TIME?! (Later behind the curtain we see Mystery Inc and Ash and his friends ready to rock with Velma nervous) Velma Dinkley: I'm not having a good time. Shaggy Rogers: Come on, Velma. Misty: You can do it, Velma. You've got to have faith. Be brave. It's time for you to shine. Ash Ketchum: Just try imagining people in their underwear. Max: You just got to believe in yourself. - - Daniel Iliwara: And now, please help me welcome the "Meddling Kids". Daphne Blake: "Meddling Kids"? Fred Jones: Works for me. Ash Ketchum: I like it. (Velma watches confusingly but confidently went to the microphone and sings "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?") - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes